My family is the most important thing in the world
by lokey478
Summary: Disappearing after the 4th Shinobi world war Naruto lives his life until Konoha decides to force his hand and he will give up everything to protect his family. Not for Konoha lovers. Bashing present. Slight bleach parts. Rewritten version of Finding love in the north.
1. Chapter 1

Chp 1

Many years had passed since the end of the 4th ninja war and life in the world had returned to normal but for the leaf village life had not returned to normal yet, during the war Naruto disappeared after the final fight against Obito, all that was left of the area was the toad contract which they took back to their dimension since after a while Naruto's name was crossed out. One of the people that were still searching for him was Sakura Haruno but it was not to thank him instead she wanted to bash him into the ground for what he did to her Sasuke-kun at the final battle.

At the final battleground Sasuke was found to have been beaten so badly that he had to be in a full body cast for about 9 months before he could even walk again, after getting Sasuke back the village despised Naruto with all their essence even the rest of the Konoha 11 also hated him. Apparently Hinata said that she loved Naruto just so that they could get him to beat Pein and to get Sasuke back in the village even Tsunade showed her distaste for Naruto by always saying how much Naruto hurt Sasuke and how she should have done something to him earlier.

Now Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata were reporting to the Hokage for a mission. After recovering from his injuries Sasuke had married Sakura because she finally gained strength that could give him a strong offspring and that he was also going to become the next Hokage after a few more months while Hinata was going to marry Kiba. Now they were faced with their aging Hokage as she told them their mission.

"Alright I want you three to go up north to the snowy areas and check out something."

"What do you want us to check out all the way up there Tsunade-sama?"

"Apparently I've received word of someone wearing one of our headbands in an area where our Shinobi have never been sent before so I want you to check it out and if it's him . . ."

"Then I'm going to bash his skull in for what he did to Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura as she punched her left fist into her hand.

"But if it isn't then I want you to bring this person back to the village for interrogation. Understood!"

"Hai Tsunade-sama. But what equipment should we pack for up north?"

"Well for the temperature up north you should pack some warm clothing since it is very cold up there even colder then snow country at its coldest. Also be careful I've heard rumors of creatures that we have never seen before living in the north. You guys will be leaving in 2 days so go get packed."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Said the three as they went and prepared for their mission.

[A few days later up north in the village]  
A small little girl with blonde hair and a single line of purple bounded down the stairs of her house only to met with the sight of her sister, mother and her father.

"Good morning Tou-chan. Good morning Kaa-chan. Good morning Haku Nee-chan."

"Good morning Yuki-chan." Said the older woman who had purple hair and was dressed in a kimono with swirls around it as she set down some food on the table.

"Good morning to you too Yuki-chan." Said another girl that looked like an older version of Yuki if her hair color was reversed.

"Hey Yuki-chan." Said the man as he brought out a plate of food and placed it on the table before taking a seat next to Yuki's mother.

"So Yuki-chan what will you be doing in school today." Asked her mother.

"Well today is show and tell day so I was wondering if . . ."

"What do you want to do Yuki?"

"I want to bring Tou-chan's head band to school and show it to everyone in school. Please Kaa-chan!"

"I don't know about it ask your father Yuki."

"Please Tou-chan can I can I." begged Yuki.

"Hmm let me think about it." Said Naruto as he put his hand up to his chin and thought about it while Yuki sat on the edge of her seat and gave her father the puppy dog eyes.

Finally Naruto said. "Alright Yuki-chan." He stood up and walked over to a cupboard, opened it and took out a case before passing it over to Yuki who took it with happiness.

"Alright Dattebaki!" shouted Yuki as she jumped off her chair and jumped around in joy.

"Naruto can I talk to you about this behind here."

"Alright Mizore-chan. Haku-chan don't forget about taking Yuki to school alright." Said Naruto as he followed Mizore into the kitchen while Haku was helping Yuki put the headband on before they left for Yuki's school.

[With Naruto and Mizore]

"Naruto are you sure about doing this. What if . . ."

"Don't worry about it Mizore it's not as if they would come so far up north just to look for me and besides it's been so many years since then they can't still be looking for me."

"I'm just worried Naruto, I feel as though something bad will happen today."

"Don't worry about it Mizore even if they find us I'll protect no matter what." Said Naruto as he came up and hugged her while he looked over to the top of the entrance to the kitchen and saw the blade that was hanging over it. 'No matter what I will protect my family even from them . . .'

[With Yuki during Show and tell]

She was now in front of the class and pointed to her headband as she explained everything she knew about it. "This headband belonged to my Tou-chan who appeared in the village many many years ago. He said that during his last fight against a masked man he fell into a river and floated all the way up here where my Kaa-chan found him and nursed him back to health, after a few years they fell in love and had Haku nee-chan. My Tou-chan said that before they fell in love and had Haku nee-chan he was a Ninja and he was a very good one.

"Wow sugoi. Yuki-chan is not only a Yuki-onna but she's also part ninja."

"Sugoi!"

"Does your Tou-chan know any good stories that he could tell us one of these days Yuki-chan?"

"Alright class quiet down, thank you for that wonderful presentation Yuki please take your seat as we begin our lesson for today."

[Later during recess]

Yuki was now hanging out with all of her friends who were a mixture of Yuki-onna/human hybrid and pure human children. In the north this was one of the many villages in which the Yuki-onna and humans were able to live peacefully with each other.

"So Yuki-chan do you know any stories about what your Tou-chan did as a ninja?"

"Well Haku nee-chan always did like to hear how she got her name."

"Oh tell us that one please Yuki."

"Ok." Said Yuki as she began her tale while outside the school 3 people began their search for the person wearing their symbol, for many hours they asked various people whether or not they had seen their symbol but no one apparently seen it.

Now Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura were taking a break near a statue in front of the school.

"Hey Sasuke-kun have you noticed how some people in the village are not dressed very warmly?"

"Hmm, I don't care as long as the dope is here nothing else matters."

"Well Sakura-san I asked one of the people walking around and it appeared that not all the people here are human, some of the females could possibly be what they call a Yuki-onna which is a snow woman."

"What! Why would some people want to live around non-human beings?"

"Well maybe they . . ." however Hinata was interrupted by Sasuke saying that he saw their headband, looking over they saw a blonde hair girl with a single line of purple wearing their symbol like a belt, listening in they heard her name.

"Bye bye Yuki-chan see you tomorrow. Ask your Tou-chan to tell you more stories so that you can tell us alright?"

"Alright Koko-chan I'll see you tomorrow Dattebaki!" said the blonde haired girl as she ran off into the town.

Upon hearing that phrase the three ninja's thought. 'No way did she just say . . .' but they all broke out of their stupor just long enough to tail the girl and notice that she entered a shop that was being manned by a teen that had the same color in her hair but instead of being blonde with purple highlight she had purple hair with blonde highlights.

"Hello Haku nee-chan, can I have a snowcone please!"

"Alright but don't use too much flavoring." Said the now named Haku as she allowed the young girl to go behind to an ice machine. There they saw the young girl form a small block of ice and passed it over to her sister which her sister then placed it into the machine and began to shave pieces off for her younger sister. After taking the snowcone the young girl put some flavoring on it before paying her sister for the flavor and happily waited by the side while the older girl went into the back and came out a minute later, the both of them then proceeded on their way.

The konoha ninja's continued to follow the girls.

"What should we do Sasuke-kun?"

"I say that we capture them and bring them back to the village to be our tools, after all their not even full humans and it's also where any children of that dobe belong . . .At the bottom of the food chain."

"That's right." Said the two girls.

So formulating a plan, they executed it perfectly with Hinata hitting all of them at certain points on their body that knocked them out while Sakura tied both of them up as tight as she could before the three ninja's grabbed their prisoners and fled back to their village as fast as they could. While around the corner a small girl was watching all that took place before running off to get help.

'Haku-chan, Yuki-chan . . .'

[Naruto's house]

Naruto had just come back from his job while Mizore placed the food that she prepared for all of them on a table.

"Hey Mizore-chan where is Haku-chan and Yuki-chan, shouldn't they be back by now?"

"Well they should but . . ." however she was interrupted by a knocking at the door, opening it they found little Koko outside and from the looks of things there was trouble to be had.

"Koko-chan what's wrong?"

"Huff huff Naruto-san Mizore-san, Haku-chan and Yuki chan were kidnapped."

"What?! How did this happen Koko tell me everything." Said Naruto as he bent down to her level.

"Well after getting a snowcone from the shop I saw three people following them as they walked home. Suddenly one of them jumped forth and hit the both of them in certain places that knocked both of them to the ground. Then this other person stepped forward and tied them up. I couldn't see anything that says who they were but I saw that one of the attackers had short pink hair. But one of the attackers was really weird; while they were watching Haku-chan and Yuki-chan he suddenly began talking about bringing them back to some village to be their tools."

Mizore gave a gasp as Naruto turned to Mizore with a look in his eyes that just screamed 'I'm pissed.'

"Alright Koko-chan, thank you for telling me this but now you have to go home, me and Mizore will take care of this."

"H-Hai Naruto-san." Said Koko as she ran home.

Now Naruto and Mizore went upstairs and opened a cupboard to reveal many sets of equipment. Taking one out Naruto was now dressed in armor (hunter-nin in armored uniform) while Mizore changed into a simple set of Anbu armor that covered all parts of her body before going down to grab some suckers and waited for Naruto to finish equipping himself.

Naruto now grabbed many of his special kunai's before proceeding downstairs and headed for the kitchen, once there he took the katanna off the wall and took it out of its sheath to see the black blade before returning it to the sheath and joined his wife as both of them ran after the people that kidnapped their children with only one thought.

'Don't worry Yuki-chan Haku-chan. Tou-san and Kaa-san are coming for you.'

[With Haku and Yuki]

Both of them were now tied up unable to use their powers since they had to keep themselves cool while the ninja's took a break after running for so long.

"N-n-nee-chan I-I'm scared." Cried Yuki.

"Shh don't worry Yuki-chan, Kaa-chan and Tou-chan will save us." Said Haku as Yuki laid in her lap.

"T-Tou-chan K-Kaa-chan save us please."

And end. This ends the first chapter of the rewritten version of Finding love in the north. For those who want to ask Haku and Yuki are human/Yuki-onna hybrid so they are able to regulate their temperature at the cost of their powers also Naruto's blade is the one Ichigo uses in Bankai while his hairstyle has changed to the one Ichigo had before he fought Aizen. Don't forget to leave a review if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 02

Naruto and Mizore were both running through the forest as they followed their children's trail. All the while Naruto thought about what had happened leading up to this.

[Flashback]

"Curse you Naruto Namikaze you've ruined everything all of my plans everything wasted!" cursed Obito.

"I don't care about your plans or your stupid clan anymore this is for my family!" yelled Naruto as he charged up a giant Rasengan in one hand and charged forward and smashed it into Obito's body in Obito's last moments he formed a handsign and forced his entire body to explode in the hopes of killing the one that ruined everything. The explosion sent Naruto's body flying into a river as he began to float up stream.

[Hour later]

Naruto was covered in bandages as he took a look around, by his side was some girl around his age but she had long purple hair and appeared to be sucking on something.

"Oh are you awake?" asked the figure.

"W-who are you?"

"I'm Mizore and I found you lying by a river, you seemed to be a little injured so I brought you home and bandaged you up."

"T-thank you Mizore-san." Said Naruto as he picked himself up.

"Oh you shouldn't move so much your still hurt."

"Don't worry about it Mizore-san I heal very quickly so I should be okay by now." Said Naruto as he unwrapped the bandages around his head to show her that he was alright but as he stood up he suddenly felt weak as he fell to his knee, Mizore rushed forward and caught Naruto just before he landed on the ground.

"Be careful." Said Mizore as she carefully placed Naruto back onto the bed.

"Thank you Mizore-san."

"Oh yes I never got to ask but what is your name?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Said Naruto as he fell asleep while Mizore left to prepare more medicine for Naruto.

[Naruto's dream]

He appeared in what seemed like Konoha and from the looks of things they appeared to be celebrating the end of the war. Walking through the village he could see children walking around with their parents while lovers were finally together after fighting the war for so long. However the people in the village were also happy for another reason.

"The Kyuubi brat is finally gone!"

"Peace to Konoha at last!"

"We'll never have to see that demon ever again!"

Naruto began to tear up as he heard what all the villagers were saying. "H-how could they after all I've done . . . everything that I've done was for nothing . . ."

Suddenly the scene changed and it was now showing Sakura inside of Sasuke's hospital room and in the corner was a picture of him and Sakura appeared to be throwing Kunais at it. "Damn that idiot how dare he do these things to Sasuke-kun. I hate him so much! Because of him Sasuke-kun will have to spend all this time in a body cast."

Naruto didn't care about what Sakura said or what he did to Sasuke after all why should he care about someone that wanted to kill him, being in a body cast was small potatoes compared to what that stupid Uchiha did to him.

The scene now changed to a restaurant and in it was a few of the Konoha 12 were celebrating.

"To think that a demon wanted to become Hokage hah! It will always be a demon's fate to be bow to humans. To allow such a creature to defy them for so long it seems like he finally got his just desserts."

"If I do see him alive then I'm going to stick him with my weapons."

"To believe such an un-youthful creature could have been our strongest."

"That's right it's all because of him that we lost our sensei and Kurenai's child won't have a father."

The vision now changed once again and it now appeared to be a compound of some sorts. The door suddenly slammed opened as Kiba and Hinata entered the room kissing each other furiously after a while they finally separated for air.

"Finally eh Hinata-chan?"

"Yes Kiba-kun finally we can be together at last."

(I'm not going to describe the rest of that scene because I'm sure you get my point)

The vision continued on for a while but it was the same at every corner. The Konohamaru corps, the sensei's even Tsunade.

"N-no this can't be true . . .Why . . . after all I did . . ."

The vision slowly faded away as Naruto now stood in front of an enormous cage.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that kit, those people don't deserve you at all."

"I-I-I thought that after all I've done they would come to accept me . . . but it looks like it was all a lie . . ."

"It may have been a lie but now that you are free from there you can start a new life out here as a civilian, in a place where no one knows who you are."

"I-I guess so sniff . . . can you heal me I don't want to bother Mizore anymore than I need to."

"I'm sorry but that explosion caused by Obito was too powerful so I had to use my chakra to protect you, so currently I'm out of chakra so you'll just have to heal naturally."

"Heh I guess this mean that I can finally take a break huh Kyuubi?"

"It is a well deserved one."

[End vision]

Naruto's eyes now shot open as he looked around and saw that it was morning already.

"Oh Naruto-san your awake again. Just in time I've brought you your medicine."

"Thank you Mizore-san." Said Naruto as Mizore helped him up and fed him the medicine.

After taking the medicine Mizore noticed a look in Naruto's eyes and inquired about it. "Naruto-san, are you ok?"

"I'll be ok after a while . . . Do you know what it's like to suffer a betrayal Mizore-san to just find out that everything you've been led to believe was just a lie?"

A momentary silence passed between the two before Mizore replied. "I-I do Naruto-san for you see I'm not human." Mizore showed Naruto her powers which didn't give him much surprise. "For you see I'm a Yuki-onna and many years ago I travelled south, there I found a boy that I grew to like but when I told him of my powers he ran away and called me a monster." Cried Mizore.

Naruto came forward and hugged Mizore. "I'm sorry that those things had to happen to you and I'm sorry for bringing up all of those terrible memories." Naruto then explained his own story which got Mizore crying as both of them now understood each other on an emotional plain, for the rest of the day no one stepped out of the house.

Months flew by as Naruto grew better, his feelings for Mizore also grew eventually when he was well enough he went into one of the nearby towns and asked around for a ring to propose to Mizore. But it was there that he found out that proposing to a Yuki-onna in this region was not easy as you had to give them a certain type of flower only found in the mountain caves.

So one day Naruto packed up some goods, clothing and a weapon in case of any danger, he said his goodbyes to Mizore and promised her that he would return with the flower for her so that they could be together. Mizore objected but Naruto stood firm in his goal and walked off in the direction of the mountains promising not to come back until he found the flower.

For months Mizore waited and waited and waited but he never came back. Just as Mizore was about to give up a knock was heard on her door, opening it she found a blonde haired man carrying a katanna with a swastika grip waiting outside her door.

"Mizore I'm back just like I promised." A crying Mizore rushed into the open embrace of Naruto's arm.

A week later Mizore and Naruto left her home and headed further up north where Mizore's mother lived, there they had a small conversation about what Naruto was going to do for her daughter (I.E Tsurara doing what she did to Tsukune in the manga.) Tsurara eventually gave her daughter's hand to Naruto.

One week later invitations were sent out to the people that Naruto wanted to be there for his wedding. On the day of the wedding Koyuki, Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari and the people of wave that came along. From the leaf Ayame and Teuchi came/moved out of the village and set up a new ramen store in Tsurara. The ceremony could only be described as the most beautiful thing in the world with Mizore in a snow white dress while Naruto was dressed in a snow white tuxedo as the Yuki-onna of the village rained down small bits of snow as she walked down the aisle. With a simple exchange of vows, they kissed and the entire crowd cheered in joy at the beautiful sight before them.

That night both of them consummated their marriage and nine months later little Haku was born and years later little Yuki was born with Tsurara doting on both of her grandchildren. Eventually Naruto and Mizore returned to the village that both of them lived in at the beginning, there they noticed that the flower that Naruto brought down began to grow around the village which meant that a dangerous trek into the mountain was no longer necessary. There they lived a happy life until now.

[End flashback]

Now Naruto and Mizore stopped for the moment to get some rest.

"Huff huff are you ok Mizore can you continue?"

"Yes Naruto I'll be fine. But will we be enough to get our children back?"

"Don't worry Mizore we will enough." Said Naruto as he pulled the Katanna out of it's sheathe.

Mizore remembered the tale that Naruto told her of how he got the blade.

During Naruto's trip into the mountain. The Kyuubi told him that he couldn't go any further because of the power that he emitted so Naruto and Kyuubi worked in tandem to transform the power that Naruto leaked into a blade that he brought along for protection. The power that was transferred into the blade turned it black while the seals that Naruto put on the sheathe contained its power.

"Alright then let's continue." Mizore and Naruto continued on their way after their children.

[With Haku and Yuki]

Both of them were now forced onto their knees as they overlooked the council.

"So these two things are that creature's children. Is that right?"

"That's right honorable council." Said Sakura as she kept Haku on her knees.

"Very well then leave then here and we will decide what to do with them."

"Hai!"

The council now turned their attention to the two people in front of them as some of the male council members began to eye Haku while Yuki tried to hide behind her sister but she was unable to move.

"So what should we do with two demon spawns now?"

"I vote that we treat them as breeding stock that they are, after all that is what demons are supposed to use for." Many of the council members nodded their heads in agreement.

"My Tou-chan and Kaa-chan will kill all of you!" screamed Yuki.

"Anbu shut the girl up." Ordered a council member, from the side an Anbu member came forward and slapped Yuki as tears fell from her eyes.

"Stop, don't hurt my sister! Please I beg you!"

"Ha why should we listen to you, we are above you as a part of the superior human race . . ." However before the council member could continue an Anbu member appeared in the room.

"Honorable council the demon has been sighted!"

"What where . . ." however the councilor was interrupted by an explosion that was heard from the main gate as they fell onto the ground forcing the clan heads to go in that direction with the Anbu grabbing Haku and Yuki as prisoners.

[Main gate]

Naruto charged up a Big bang Rasengan and threw it at the gate of Konoha knocking it down and crushing any Konoha Shinobi that were beneath it. "Where are my children?!"

From the smoke the Hokage and her army stood facing the two angry parents. "So you've finally returned after all these years."

"Where are our children?!" yelled Mizore as she unleashed her full Yuki-onna form showing off her ice claws.

Two Anbu members now appeared next to the Hokage and each one of them were holding Haku and Yuki in their arms

"Tou-chan Kaa-chan!"

"Yuki! Haku! Don't worry we'll save you!" yelled Naruto and Mizore as thousands of regular Shinobi stepped forward and blocked their path.

"Ah ah ah Naruto, we can't let you do that, since you are alive then that means that you are governed by our laws and it just so happened that a few minutes ago the council has voted and decided that your children will be used to 'make' us more powerful."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at that. "I don't care about the village laws anymore; my children mean the world to me . . . if it means that I would have to go through my parents to get them back then I WILL!" yelled Naruto as he drew out his Katanna and focused on the Shinobis in front of him while Mizore simply flexed her ice claws.

"Stop those two I want them on their knees begging for forgiveness!"

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

The regular Shinobi charged forward kunais drawn as Naruto and Mizore prepared for a counter attack. They nodded to each other as Mizore threw some ice shards at the charging Shinobi, most of them managed to dodge the ice shards but a few Shinobi were not as lucky as they were struck by her ice shards. Just as the unharmed Shinobi recovered from Mizore's ice shards Naruto appeared behind them and in one of his hand was the Katanna while the other hand held onto a Hiraishin Kunai.

"Say goodbye! Black and White Number 9!" Naruto teleported through all of the Shinobi and disabled them by slashing at their feet while Mizore froze, shot and slashed at any Shinobi she could get her hands on, with a simple flick he cleaned the blade of all the blood on it as he turned back to Tsunade as a look of fear appeared on her face but she quickly hid it behind a smug face.

"You may have been able to stop them but let's see how you handle your friends."

The Konoha 12 stepped forward and faced their respective opponent. Naruto was about to take on Kiba, Shino, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke while Mizore took on Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata.

(AN this will not be a very good fight because I'm not good at Naruto fight scenes so I will completely omit the scene for now. If there is anyone that wishes to do it then by all mean do but otherwise the Konoha boys and girls got their butts handed to them on a plate but Mizore is slightly winded.)

Slowly picking himself up Sasuke noticed that Mizore was slightly winded from her fight against the girls. 'Heh this will show you the true power of the Uchiha clan dobe.' Charging up a Chidori Sasuke rushed forward and tried to run Mizore through.

Mizore turned around just in time to see the charging Sasuke but by that time she could not raise any defense against his attack. 'Naruto . . .'

And we'll end it here for now setting up poll for what will happen to Konoha so go to my profile and vote it will be up there for one week until 24 September 2012. Some parts are lackluster and I know that but I recently got dark souls and I've been playing it like crazy, fun game but wow is it hard but it is the good kind of hard, after beating a boss you just sit there and go 'oh yeah I kicked butt.' But the bad thing about the game is where the heck are we supposed to be going. So many places to visit but I just want to move the plot forward. Also a little rant about Tobi being Obito it not a big surprise to sum it up Kishimoto basically pulled a Scrappy doo on us for people who know what it means then good but for people who don't basically it means that a character is introduced early on for a few moments then forgotten for the rest of the plot only to become the villian in the end, this is an insult and proves that Kishimoto really doesn't care anymore as long as he wraps it up wouldn't it have been better to have seen an evil Naruto that would have shown that Kishimoto at least has a pair and dares to do something that is way out there. Also the sixth movie is nothing really landmark all it is is the plot of Naruto shippuden with Naruto's parents being alive nothing else was changed no other events change everything stays the same so there is really nothing 'Wow' in it. Poll is now closed because there is a clear winner.


	3. Chapter 3

I bumped up the rating just for this chapter. Just in case the admins come down hard on me for violence but at maximum this is just a bare minimum M rating.

Chp 03

Mizore slowly opened her eyes but as soon as she opened them they began to shake in their sockets.

"N-Naruto?! W-Why!?"

Naruto now stood over Mizore as Sasuke drew his hand out of Naruto's chest from the back and smirked. "Heh a dobe will always be a dobe!" Naruto fell into Mizore's arms as he now stared into her eyes.

"W-why? I-it's because I love you and I will always protect you even if it cost me my life . . ."

[With Haku and Yuki minutes before]

The Anbu member holding Haku took a step back while the Anbu member holding Yuki just stood in place. Haku took this chance and slammed her foot hard onto the Anbu's foot, this caused him to let the guard to let go and start jumping around on one foot. With her 'guardian' distracted Haku ran up the Anbu guarding Yuki and delivered a kick of righteous justice straight up.

The Anbu member fell to the ground and clutched his round tables in pain as Haku and Yuki ran away, both of them ran until they saw a black haired man run up to their mother lighting in his hand and just as he was about to ram it into their mother Naruto stepped in front of her and took the blow.

"Tou-chan!"

[With Naruto and Mizore]

Haku and Yuki ran forward and fell to their knees around their fallen father.

"Tou-chan! Please don't go!" cried Yuki.

"D-don't worry Yuki-chan Tou-san won't leave you because he'll always be in here." Naruto poked Yuki in her heart as he slowly picked himself up using his blade as a stand.

"Naruto?"

"Mizore . . . take Haku and Yuki and run."

"What?! I can't do that Naruto and what about you?!"

"I-I'll be fine . . . Just take the kids and run I'll hold them off."

"Not in this condition . . ."

"I'll come back to you Mizore I promise."

"T-then I'll hold you to it . . ." Said Mizore as she picked up Yuki and ran away with Haku right behind her.

"Tou-chan! No let me go Kaa-chan we can't leave Tou-chan behind!"

Naruto looked on as Mizore ran away. 'I'm sorry Yuki-chan but only Tou-chan can do this.' He turned around and faced all of the remaining Konoha ninja's with his blade raised weakly.

"Go follow those three I want them on their knees here!"

"Hai Hokage-sama." The Konoha fodder charged forward but Naruto blocked them off by slashing the first few with the Katanna. "Y-you're not getting past me!"

Naruto weakly performed another slashed. "A-and your definitely not getting my children." But as he turned around two tornadoes came at him and knocked him into the air. "Hahaha take that Gatsuuga loser!"

From the ground Hinata and Neji came forward with two Byakugan charged fists. "Know your place demon!" Together they knocked Naruto into a building as he fell from Kiba's strike.

Naruto weakly picked himself up but fell to his knees as a blue ball of chakra was rammed into his gut. "How does it feel like to taste your own medicine?!"

Naruto was thrown away as he landed on the ground. "Twin rising dragons!" Weapons now rained down on him as a Katanna landed and pierced his stomach.

"For Sasuke-kun! Great Demon Slayer!" The pink banshee sailed through the air and smashed her fist down onto the katanna driving it further into the ground as a giant crater was formed around the now almost dead Naruto.

As the dust settled, Naruto's fingers twitched as he tried to reach for his katanna but found that it wasn't near him.

His vision began to fade as different colored figures ran past him. 'Mizore, Haku, and Yuki I'm s-sor-sorry.'

[Flashback]

Naruto now held a baby Haku as Mizore lied in her bed resting from giving birth to her new daughter.

"Don't worry Haku-chan Tou-san is here and nothing will hurt you. I will always protect you . . ."

[Flash forward many years]

Naruto along with a young Haku looked at their new child/sister; Naruto picked Yuki out of her crib and brought her down so that Haku could see her.

"Wow Tou-chan so this is what a baby looks like."

"Yup Haku-chan you looked just like your sister when you were born except the hair color was reversed. And Tou-chan will tell Yuki-chan the same thing I told you, both of you are my ice princesses and I will protect you."

'Even if it costs me my life.'

[Vision Now]

Mizore now stood with Haku and Yuki behind her their backs against a wall.

Tsunade stepped forward. "I'll give you only one chance surrender to the village after all it's not like anyone will come to help you." Said Tsunade as she tossed forward Naruto's Katanna which landed on the ground with a 'thud'

"N-no h-he promised . . . he promised . . ." Mizore fell to the ground and cried.

Yuki ran forward and grabbed the Katanna and pointed it at Tsunade. "Shut up! My Tou-chan isn't gone he will always be inside me!" She charged forward but Sakura appeared in front of her and smacked her aside, sending her falling into a building.

[Vision end insert bleach treachery]

Naruto's fingers slowly started to twitch as red and black energy began to gather around him.

'I forgave you when you broke my trust . . .'

'I forgave you when you broke my heart . . .'

'I even forgave you for your crimes against me . . . But for hurting my children I will never forgive you!'

Naruto's eyes flashed golden before being engulfed by the red and black energy.

"RAAAAAWWWWRRR!"

[End song]

[With Yuki]

She was now huddled in the corner fear evident in her eyes, as Sasuke walked up to her his blade gleaming in the sun. "Hahaha say goodbye!"

Haku and Mizore who were both held down by Konoha Shinobi, their eyes burst into tears as they saw the blade come down.

'Tou-chan save me!'

Just as the blade came down onto Yuki she closed her eyes and waited for the strike. But it never came as someone now stood in front of her in a cloud of dust.

"What?! Who would dare protect her!?"

"I . . . protect . . . them . . ." Said the figure.

As the dust cleared they could now see the person that protected Yuki. Standing at 6 feet tall, it's skin was pale white, tufts of hair hanged around his wrist and ankles, long golden hair flowed in the wind as it settled down however the thing that unsettled the Konoha Shinobi was the mask/helmet that it was wearing it eyes sockets were black as night and swirled with pure hatred. (Basically Ichigo's hollow form when he fight Ulquiorra)

Yuki opened her eyes and saw the figure standing before her as tears fell from her face.

". . . Protect . . . you." The figure suddenly disappeared and appeared with Haku and Mizore in its arms, looking over they could see that the Konoha Shinobi holding them down were now dead.

"H-how?"

The creature now put out its right hand and seemed to be calling for something. From the side Naruto's black Katanna flew into its hands as it gave it a test swipe causing the building at its side to suddenly collapse.

"N-Naruto/Tou-chan?"

'What happened to you?'

[With Naruto]

The creature now stepped forward. "Protect . . . I . . . protect . . . family . . ."

"So the dobe actually defies death just to die again huh. Well then let me send you there, Amaterasu!" Black flames now sprouted forth as they headed towards Naruto but with a simple flick of his blade he dispelled the black flames and created a crater before him filled with corpses of the Shinobi that were unable to dodge the strike.

'What how could that dobe have done that the mighty Uchiha flames can only be dispelled by the power of my Sharigan.'

Sakura appeared from the air screaming. "How dare you do that to Sasuke-kun just go and die!"

But Naruto simply caught her fist in his hand like it was nothing. 'What how could he do that?!'

From his horns red energy began to gather as Naruto now pointed them at Sakura as fear began to creep into her.

" RAAAAAWWWWRRR!" Naruto now unleashed the energy gathered and wiped Sakura off of the face of the earth in the aftershock of the blast Tenten and Shino were also wiped out.

"Sakura!"

"You monster!" Shouted Choji as he charged forward his fist now giant sized he was about to slam it into Naruto but he suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind him with his sword rammed right through Choji's chest.

"Choji!" Shikamaru performed his clan's Jutsu and captured Naruto's shadow but even that couldn't stop him as he simply cut Shikamaru's head off, his mouth in the middle of saying something. At the same time Ino was on the ground dead her mind crushed by her using her clans Jutsu to enter Naruto's mind only to come to face to face with hatred incarnate.

Neji now stepped forward as he tried to avenge Tenten but with a simple flick of the Katanna his life was also snuffed out.

Kiba tried to run away but Naruto simply shoved his blade into his heart killing him instantly, Hinata ran up and captured Kiba in her lap as his blood pooled around her, turning around she saw Naruto but before she could do anything he bisected her and continued his rampage.

Yamato now jumped forward and performed a Wood Jutsu that binded Naruto in one place. "Sasuke Now!"

Sasuke took this chance to take another shot at Naruto and summoned forth his Susanoo; it fired an arrow at Naruto. He was unable to move due to the Jutsu that held him in place as the arrow hit him and an enormous cloud exploded forth but when the smoke disappeared Naruto was still there not a scratch on him.

" RAAAAAWWWWRRR!" Naruto's blade now gathered energy as he fired a crescent moon of black energy at the Susanoo; this energy caused the Susanoo to disappear upon impact and also sliced Yamato apart.

"Gagh!"

"Don't worry Sasuke I will avenge you!" Kakashi raised his headband to reveal his Sharigan. "Kamui!"

The dimensional rift appeared but nothing happened as Naruto still stood there strong.

'What?!' However before Kakashi could do anything Naruto now appeared behind him and crushed his head, flicking his hand to the side he cleaned the scum off.

[With Mizore and the kids just before Kakashi is killed]

They watched as their husband/father tear through all the Konoha Shinobi just to protect them. Mizore was hugging her two children but Yuki managed to get away from her grip and ran for her father. She saw her father kill the one that leered at Haku, so she ran forward and captured Naruto in a hug.

"Tou-chan . . .please come back to us, I don't want you to be like this." Naruto stopped his rampage as he looked down and saw his child.

"Yu . . .ki?"

"Hai Tou-chan please come back to us." Naruto just stared at Yuki for a moment before energy began to gather around him, the mask covering his face began to dissipate as his face now appeared before Yuki but it was now covered in grey bandages, energy also gathered around the arm that the Kamui was aimed at as bandages also covered Naruto's chest, his eyes turned blood red and his hair became black.

Naruto blinked once and picked Yuki up. "Don't worry Yuki-chan Tou-chan is back."

Naruto now disappeared and reappeared next to Mizore and Haku.

" Naruto!"

"Tou-chan!" Haku and Mizore ran up to him and engulfed him in a hug.

"I'm sorry for making both of you worry."

"Baka, you promised . . ."

"And I'm here. But now I have to take care of the problem." Naruto picked up all of them and disappeared, he reappeared quite a distance away from the village.

"All of you wait here. I'll be right back." Naruto now speeded away and reappeared at Konoha floating in mid-air.

All of Konoha could now see the figure standing before them. " You have taken and tried to take more from me but kidnapping my children was the last straw, I forgave you when you insulted me, when you hurt me when you betrayed me but I will not forgive what you have done now."(This line was provided by Haseo55 so all credit goes to him.)

Dark energy began to form around the Katanna in Naruto's hand. "Goodbye Konoha. MUGETSU!" Naruto slashed downwards and a massive veil of darkness erupted from the ground beneath Konoha destroying all that it touched, snuffing out thousands of voices and when it was done all that remained was a crater where Konoha was as Naruto's hair colored returned to normal and the bandages disappeared. Looking down he saw that the Katanna that he carried now returned to a normal Katanna. He stabbed it into the ground before Konoha to leave behind memories of old as he walked away to return to Mizore, Haku and Yuki.

[With Mizore and the kids]

They waited as they heard a big boom coming in the direction of Konoha, they continued to wait as Naruto stepped through the bush as Yuki, Mizore and Haku ran forward and hugged him.

"Don't worry the problem is now taken care of, they'll never bother us again."

"Really Tou-chan?!"

"Really really. Now what do you say we get home and get some food before visiting baa-chan."

"Ok!" Naruto picked up Yuki and placed her on his shoulder as Haku walked in the middle with Mizore and Naruto holding her hand.

Many years passed and both Naruto and Mizore grew old in peace eventually Haku found a nice boy to settle down with while Yuki stayed by her parents side for most days before falling in love with a doctor and both of them gave Naruto and Mizore plenty of grandchildren to spoil eventually both of them passed but Naruto left his mark on the world with rumors of a creature that destroyed Konoha. (This is the killing ending for all you guys who want it, man it was good to finally kill Naruto character but then again I'm more on the fence for most of the Konoha 12 but I HATE Sakura and Sasuke so expect them to die/majorly injured/ maimed or anyone of those delightful things being done to them.)

(For those who want a more peaceful route)

She was now huddled in the corner fear evident in her eyes, as Sasuke walked up to her his blade gleaming in the sun. "Hahaha say goodbye!"

Haku and Mizore who were both held down by Konoha Shinobi, their eyes burst into tears as they saw the blade come down.

'Tou-chan save me!'

Just as the blade came down onto Yuki she closed her eyes and waited for the strike. But it never came as someone now stood in front of her in a cloud of dust.

"What who would dare to protect her?!"

The dust settled as the figure could now be seen. (Mugetsu Ichigo) "Her father that's who!" Taking his blade Naruto sliced Sasuke's arm clean off and disappeared with Yuki in his arms.

Naruto now appeared next to Mizore and Haku and picked them up as well before disappearing and reappeared far outside of Konoha.

"Mizore take care of the children, I'll be right back."

"N-naruto please be careful."

"I promise." Naruto disappeared and reappeared in the sky above Konoha. " You have taken and tried to take more from me but my family was the last straw, I forgave you when you insulted me, when you hurt me when you betrayed me but I will not forgive what you have done now."

Throwing his Katanna to the ground, it hit the ground as an intricate pattern engulfed the entire village of Konoha.  
"What I have done to you is the worst thing anyone could have done to you. From now onwards you won't be able your use chakra ever again and that includes your descendants. Just as I paid for the mistake my father made for trusting the village it is time for this villages children to pay for the mistakes of their parents.

"Final Uzumaki seal: Chakra disruption." The seal implanted itself into the ground and all residents of Konoha fell to the ground and slowly the ninja's began to pick themselves up as Naruto landed on the ground and was just about to leave when a voice called out to him.

"Where do you think you're going Baka?! You're going to pay for what you did to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura charged forward but just as she threw her fist Naruto caught it and threw her to the side as if she weighed nothing.

"Nothing you do can stop me now that you can no longer use chakra." Naruto left the area knowing that Konoha would no longer be a problem from now on while the Konoha Shinobi tried to use their bloodlines but found that they could not activate them at all even Tsunade's genjutsu was dispelled revealing her old age.

[With Mizore and the kids]

They waited as they heard an unrecognizable sound coming in the direction of Konoha, they continued to wait as Naruto stepped through the bush as Yuki, Mizore and Haku ran forward and hugged him.

"Don't worry the problem is now taken care of, they'll never bother us again."

"Really Tou-chan?!"

"Really really. Now what do you say we get home and get some food before visiting baa-chan."

"Ok!" Naruto picked up Yuki and placed her on his shoulder as Haku walked in the middle with Mizore and Naruto holding her hand.

Many years passed and both Naruto and Mizore grew old in peace eventually Haku found a nice boy to settle down with while Yuki stayed by her parents side for most days before falling in love with a doctor and both of them gave Naruto and Mizore plenty of grandchildren to spoil eventually both of them passed but Naruto left his mark on the world with Konoha in the end being ridiculed by the other four villages and their right as a ninja village taken away.

[Omake this is based on the killing ending]

Naruto and Mizore died on the same day asleep next to each other. Opening their eyes they could see that they now stood before giant white gates (I'm just going by the stereotypical heaven sight sorry if I don't do it another way) and before them was an enormous being that they could not see since it stood before a throne of light.

"Welcome both of you!"

"Y-your kami-sama!" Said Naruto as both he and Mizore bowed down before the great deity.

"Come now both of you may rise."

"Thank you Kami-sama."

Suddenly many figures appeared before them, looking at them they could see that all of the people were the ones that Naruto killed when Konoha kidnapped their children.

"Kami-sama he is the one, he is the one that killed all of us 'innocent' souls!"

"Oh really then I must judge him." Naruto and Mizore suddenly now appeared in a stand as Kami sat next to them while the Jury contained all of the Konoha citizens.

"Explain yourself Naruto. You too Mizore, why did you kill all these people?"

"Kami-sama I will not lie to you when I say that I killed all of these people . . ."

"See Kami-sama he admitted it send him to the deepest pit in hell."

"Silence! I will hear his reason, continue Naruto."

"Thank you Kami-sama. Like I said I will not lie when I say that I killed all of these people before you but I did it to protect my children and my wife from their evil acts even if you wish to banish me to hell then I beg of you, please do not send my wife with me she did not do anything to incite your wrath. Please allow her to pass the gates and enter heaven."

"No Naruto never say that! If you must banish someone Kami-sama then banish us both for this is both of our crimes."

"But know that we would not have done anything different for Haku and Yuki are our children and parents are supposed to protect their children from whatever they can. Even if it means that we have to be banished to hell we would kill the village a hundred times over just to protect our children."

"Hahaha, thank you for being honest with me Naruto. But this hearing is not for you or Mizore in fact this hearing is for the people of Konoha to 'explain' their crimes before me."

"What!? Kami-sama how could you say such things we were killed by those two demons there, they are the criminals not us."

"They did what any parent would have done when their child is in danger and for that it is commendable." Kami turned around and opened the gate and allowed Naruto and Mizore to step through it to join a smiling Minato and Kushina along with Tsurara and Jiraiya smiling at them while they just shook their heads at Konoha.

The Konoha citizens shouted/yelled at Kami for allowing two demons through while 'upstanding' humans such as them were being punished for a good deed. Kami having enough of them simply waved his hand and all of Konoha were sent to their respective circle of hell.

And with that we end I hope you like the two endings and the Omake ending.

Thank you for all the support that was given in the story I'm sorry if this story wasn't any longer but I think that it is a problem on my end since I cannot for the life of me write really good filler. I think for my next project I'll be doing an emperor Naruto one with some dark souls armor and lore, Blazblue characters and other good stuff thrown in. oh and before I forget I issue you guys a challenge of writing a story like mine simple requirements 1: Konoha bashing 2: Mizore/ filler or movie Naruto girls pairing everything else is fair game so happy writing.


End file.
